


Ring

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Some days one should stay in bed.





	Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-04-10 12:43pm to 01:00pm

"…I'm just saying. Oh. Good morning, Kunimitsu."

Tezuka had just entered the room and was now not very sure anymore he actually should have done so, judging by the looks on his lovers faces.

"Do I want to know what you two were talking about?" He inquired, softly breathing on the hot tea in his hands.

Both smiled their nicest smiles. Oh hell.

"We were just discussing where to put the ring." Keigo started off-handedly.

"Ring?" That didn't sound too bad. Wait. Where else than a finger would a ring go? Oh fuck.

"Yes. Keigo wants it to be more obvious and I would opt for more private." Yukimura chirped in, making Tezuka really want to leave, especially when Keigo continued the conversation as if he wasn't even there.

"I still think his nipples would appreciate it the most. They're always so sensitive."

"And I think it would be more appropriate on his balls. Two rings would look dashing and only we would know that they are there."

"But Seiichi…" Keigo whined, like he always did when not getting his will.

"Or maybe his foreskin? I'm sure it would make his cock even more appreciative of your so famous oral celebration of it. Don't you think?"

To Tezuka's horror, Keigo seemed to actually think about it. 

Not believing what he was hearing but feeling unable to intervene, Tezuka slowly put the cup down.

"True, ore-sama's tongue is always producing miracles but to enhance that feeling would surely be a thing to see."

At Yukimura's predatory grin, Tezuka finally found his voice.

"No one is piercing my foreskin, my balls or any other part of my genitalia."

"So the nipples are back on?" Keigo half-asked, half-stated triumphantly.

"No."

"But Mitsu."

"No. I am NOT getting pierced. Anywhere. I can't believe you would even discuss this."

"Maybe a bellybutton?"

"No."

"But you do so love it when we play with your slit."

"Enough!"

It was rare for Tezuka to burst but this was ridiculous. 

"I. Am. Not. Getting. Pierced. End of story."

Both his lovers looked down, apparently finally finding a bit of shame in their actions.

In a last hurray, Yukimura came up with another coup.

"But you did get your ear pierced. And we know for a fact how much you enjoy having us play there."

"And we didn't even ask for you to get it."

"Keigo!"

"Just saying."

"So lovingly sensitive."

"Seiichi!"

"Mmh?" They both asked at the same time. For all intents and purposes looking like angels.

Tezuka threw his hands in the air, stood and walked out with a murmured "I give up".

Before he reached the stairs, both his lovers had burst into laughter. 

Perfect.


End file.
